


And the pursuit of happiness

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-31
Updated: 2004-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Life's greatest happiness is to be convinced we are loved. --Victor Hugo





	And the pursuit of happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
And the pursuit of happiness

## And the pursuit of happiness

by silvina

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. That je ne sais quois will get you every time. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.   


Author's Notes: I apologize for the list overload, but please bear with me (feel free to send angry emails and fling inanimate objects) until I catch up. Keep in mind that internet is a two hour bus ride away at the moment and I have to boil my water before it's safe to drink. Gotta love rural Ecuador!   


Story Notes: 

* * *

He'd been almost almost asleep, resting because he wasn't tired. He was warm and comfortable, head resting on Ray's thighs. Every now and then Ray would stroke his arms, his chest, run a hand through his hair or intertwine their fingers, then he'd be distracted by action on the court, and those hands, sexy, loving hands with long, tapered fingers which moved so nicely against his skin would still and fall idle. He didn't mind really, because those hands always came back, as if drawn to touch him after too much time away. 

His father though, had always had a habit of showing up at the worst possible time with no regard for the sheer pleasure he now found in taking a day off with Ray. 

"Don't get up on my account." 

His eyes flew open, and he glanced at Ray, who, of course, neither saw nor heard Fraser Senior. Perhaps an exorcist, he thought briefly before sitting up. He soothed Ray's displeasure at his actions with a kiss and a promise to return. 

"Hello, Dad." he said from the relative safety of the kitchen. It was his favorite room now, because more than any other it showed touches of Ray's prescense even when he wasn't there. 

"Hello, son. How's life?" 

He was startled, and then he smiled. "Good, Dad, really good." 

"I'm glad, son. This one's a keeper, not like that Thatcher woman. She may be a Mountie, but that woman scares me. You have noticed he's not Canadian though?" 

"I try not to hold that against him." 

"Good. Be happy while you're living, son. You're a long time dead." And without saying goodbye his father disappeared. 

He headed back to the living room, because that was where happiness was. 

* * *

End And the pursuit of happiness by silvina:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
